batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman: Arkham City
Batman: Arkham City is the sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum. It was released October 18, 2011 in the USA and worldwide on October 21, 2011. Summary Six months after the chaotic events of Batman: Arkham Asylum, both the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane and Blackgate Prison remain gutted, the former in a massive breakout launched by the inmates and the latter due to a mysterious fire. The administrator of Arkham, mayoral candidate Quincy Sharp, soon takes advantage of Batman's defeat of the Joker at Arkham and claims the credit himself for bringing the asylum back under control. This is partially to salvage his image, in tatters after the single worst asylum riot took place at a crucial time when Sharp was trying to convince the people of Gotham City to vote for him. This is successful, and Sharp is elected mayor of Gotham. His first act is to announce ruined Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison both unfit to house criminals. He then undertakes a bold new project: To move all the former inmates of incarceration at both places into a walled-off urban district, Arkham City. This will be a city only for villains, and is made up of Gotham City's most notorious slums, including Crime Alley. To guard the perimeter of Arkham City the mayor does away with Arkham Asylum's old security force and replaces them with professional mercenaries from a private military organization, TYGER. Once all the criminals are trapped inside the prison city, they are told they may do as they please, but there is only one rule: Do not escape. This is supported by the TYGER mercenary forces, who enforce this policy through the liberal use of their firearms on any escaping denizens of Arkham City. Since the entire population of Arkham is made up of criminals running wild on the streets, Sharp secretly hopes they will destroy each other inside walled confinement instead of committing crimes in Gotham. With the criminals free to do whatever they want short of escaping, bloody turf wars erupt as various supervillains carve up Arkham City among themselves. A mysterious figure named Dr. Hugo Strange, an Arkham psychiatrist, is placed at the helm of the project by Sharp, but little is known about his objectives or his shadowy past, and rumors soon run rampant that he is up to horrible things behind Arkham City's walls. Those who try and find out too much about Arkham or Strange one by one mysteriously vanish by night, and it is implied most end up inside the city themselves, to be torn apart by the inmates. Batman, wary of Sharp and even more so of Strange, monitors Arkham City for several months, believing that the entire thing has been a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. Plot One year after the events of Arkham Asylum, Bruce Wayne is holding a press conference in hopes of exposing Arkham City for what it is, a time bomb. Unfortunately, Hugo Strange is one step ahead and takes advantage of the situation to kidnap Batman as Bruce Wayne and the press and dump them into Arkham City to be torn apart. Strange thanks Batman for making it easy to capture him, and with him out of the way, "Protocol 10" may proceed as planned. Bruce is able to fend off guards and inmates and escape into the City and has a Batsuit shipped in with the Batplane. Once dressed for the occasion, Batman determines that Catwoman would know what Strange is planning and proceeds to track her down. He determines that she has been captured by Two-Face, who is planning to publically trial and execute her in a court-house. Batman is able to save Catwoman and restrain Two-Face. Catwoman states that she doesn't know what Stange is planning but believes it's connected to Joker. While she and Batman were discussing Stange, Joker fires a sniper round into the courthouse and nearly misses Catwoman. With this, the duo go their seperate ways. Batman traces the round that was fired from a remote controlled rifle from a tower across the street from the Courthouse. Once at the top, Batman hijacks the remote feed for the gun and tracks it to the Steel works, Joker's base of operations. After a bit of difficulty, Batman tracks Joker to his office where he's lured into a trap using a Joker dummy. Batman determines that Joker was never really sick, only for Joker to prove him dead wrong, showing his twisted mutilated face. Joker also reveals that he's injected the Titan Poison into Batman's blood and had samples of his blood, again with the poison, shipped to hospitals all over Gotham, intending to poison hundreds to give Batman to motivation to find a cure for him. Batman takes a chip from a cellphone from Joker and puts it into his cowl in case Joker has information about the cure for him. Joker states that he blackmailed Mr. Freeze to make the cure for him but he's lost contact with him. Batman traces Mr. Freeze's base of operations to a old forensic lab formerly used by the GCPD. He discovers that he has been kidnapped by the Penguin and, by interrogating a thug, learns that his base of operations is in the old museum. After a few complications, Batman infiltraites the Museum and learns that, against his advice, Commisioner Gordon had sent an undercover team to infiltrate the gangs of Arkham City and Penguin has captured all 10 of them. After Penguin kills one of the cops, Batman promises him that he'll take him down. Batman rescues the hostages and reunites Freeze with his Suit. Freeze gives Batman a chip that acts as a failsafe in case someone ever managed to turn his tech against him, which proves vital to defeating Penguin since he is using Freeze's cryo-gun. Penguin, however, has an ace up his sleeve. He dumps Batman into the basement of the Iceberg Lounge where he is keeping Solomon Grundy and amplifying his abilities with electricity. Batman tears into the Swamp Zombie's chest and destroys his vital organs, killing Solomon Grundy. Batman takes Penguin into the custody of the police officers and proceeds to get the cure from Freeze. Freeze states that the cure is incomplete and requires an enzyme that he cannot create. Batman recognizes the enzyme from blood tests he's run on Ra's Al Ghul. Batman proceeds to follow one of Talia Al Ghul's personal assassins back to the League of Assassin's headquarters, located in the ruins of the failed Wonder City project. Along the way, Batman is ambushed by more assassins and is saved by Robin. Batman gives a sample of his blood to Robin and tells him to find everyone with the poison in their veins, as they will likely be dead in 24 hours unless Freeze's antidote gets to them. Unfortunately, Joker's poisoned blood has started to take effect and Batman estimates that he only has a few hours left to live. Supposedly, because he has no other choice, Batman finally accepts Ra's offer to become his heir to the League of Assassin's. As part of his initiation to the League, Batman drinks a sample of the "Blood of the Demon" which boosts his health but doesn't completely cure him. Once passing his tests Batman confronts Ra's himself, who states that in order to become head of the League, Batman simply has to kill him. Batman refuses to kill under any circumstances, prompting Ra's to get himself into fighting shape by jumping into his Lazarus Pit and emersing Batman into a hallucination where he is all powerful. Batman nearly defeats Ra's, but at the last moment, he takes Talia hostage and tries to force Batman to kill him to save Talia (whom Ra's states is the only woman Batman has ever loved, supposedly). Instead, Batman simply knocks him to the ground via a well placed Batarang and acquires the blood sample he came for. Angrily, Talia runs off after having been used and betrayed by the only two people she loves. Ra's also reveals that the reason why he's seeking an heir is because years of Lazarus Pit use has mutated his body and mind. He says that each time he comes out of the Pit, he fears more and more what will come out next. Batman gives Ra's one chance to break his addiction or he'll come back and break it for him. Batman has no time to go after Talia, as he needs to get the blood to Freeze. Once back at the GCPD lab, Batman gives the blood to Freeze, which he uses to complete the antidote. However, at the last moment, Freeze tries to use the antidote to blackmail Batman into rescuing Nora Fries, whom has been kidnapped by the Joker to try and force Freeze to make the antidote. They proceed to fight each other over the antidote and Batman defeats Freeze. However, it is revealed that during the fight, Harley Quinn had broken into Freeze's safe and taken the antidote. Freeze tries to help Batman defeat Joker, hoping that he'll rescue Nora, by giving him am armament of Cryo-bombs he developed. Unfortunately, on his way to Joker's hideout Vicki Vale's news team is shot down by Joker and they're caught in a war between Joker and Penguin's thugs. Batman easily rescues Vicky and moves on, being informed that the attack was a distraction to buy Harley time to get back to base. During his trek to the Steel Works, Batman discovers that Mayor Sharp has been imprisoned in the city. Batman rescues and interrogates him but learns no useful information. Batman then continues to the Steel Works. Once inside, Oracle calls and tells Batman that Strange has called an emergency meeting to activate Protocol 10. Strange claims that he failed to stop the spread of illegal firearms, which he provided, in the city and that the inmates are preparing an attack. Using this, Strange has gained permission to activate Protocol 10 in 30 minutes. Batman eventually confronts Joker who fights Batman with the assistance of one of the Abramovici Twins, a Titan enhanced Thug, and a small army of thugs. Once the fighting is over, a Protocol 10 missile is detonated nearby and debris pins Batman to the ground. With this, Talia al Ghul shows up and offers Joker immortality in exchange for Batman's life. Joker agrees to the deal but Talia plants one of Batman's tracking devices onto herself, subtly telling Batman to follow her lead. Meanwhile, across town, Catwoman and Poison Ivy are arguing. Catwoman neglected to water Poison Ivy's plants and now there is only one left which is locked up in Strange's vault, protected by TYGER. Catwoman convinces Ivy to allow her to retreive the plant from the confiscated goods vault. During the effort to break into the vault, Catwoman overhears Strange's plans to wipe out Arkham, and has apparently killed Batman. Against her better judgement, Catwoman proceeds to rescue Batman with success. Once outside, Batman realizes that Protocol 10 is actually missile strikes against Arkham. It was a ploy to gather every criminal in Gotham in one place and wipe them out. Batman orders Oracle and Alfred to remotely hack Wonder Tower and stop Protocol 10 while he goes to rescue Talia from Joker. Instead, Alfred and Oracle cut Batman off from Wayne-Tech telemetry and force him to stop Protocol 10 first. Determining that the Tower is on lockdown, Batman hacks the TYGER Patrol helicopters and eventually finds the Master Control Chip. With it, he sneaks into the tower to confront Strange. Once inside, Strange accuses Batman that the super villain problem is his fault and he has created an environment in which the criminal element has spiraled out of control. Like a plague, they have been forced to mutate and evolve, but never completely wiped out, until now. Batman proceeds to eliminate TYGER forces and confront Strange. Batman gives Oracle access to the system and she shuts down Protocol 10. At this point Ra's arrives, revealing himself to be the mastermind behind the whole plot. When Strange came to him with Batman's identity, he was so impressed that he offered this one chance to prove his worth and succeed him, which now he has failed, and Ra's stabs him in the back. With Strange's dying breath he activates "Protocol 11," a self-destruct sequence for Wonder Tower. Batman attempts to save Ra's during the fall. However, Ra's tries to take advantage of the situation attempts and stab himself and Batman midfall, but only succeeds in killing himself. Joker announces that he has taken Talia to the Monarch Theater and is planning on killing her. Batman arrives at the theater where Joker demands, at gun point, that Batman will hand over the cure. Batman is confused at Joker's statement, as he is apparently healthy and had already stolen the cure. At this point, Talia runs her sword through Joker and reveals that she stole the cure from Harley Quinn. Batman then pieces together clues taken throughout the night, revealing that there has been two Jokers all along, a healthy Joker standing in for a sick one. The Sick Joker kills Talia, while the healthy one reveals himself to be Clayface, who accepted Joker's offer to fill in for him simply for the role of a lifetime and steals the cure from Talia's corpse before Batman can get to it. Clayface and Batman fight, Batman using freeze bombs to freeze Clayface and carve him up with Talia's sword. With Clayface apparently defeated, Joker detonates high explosives on the floor of the theater, causing it to collapse, and bringing the fight into the very Lazarus Pit Joker had been looking for. Batman defeats Clayface a second time and retreives the cure, sipping it immediately. Joker comes down into the room and demands that Batman gets out of the way to the Lazarus Pit. Instead, Batman throws the sword into the electrical equipment for the Pit and destroys it. After this Joker, still dying, states that despite all that he's done, Batman will still save him and demands the antidote immediately. Batman briefly contemplates allowing Joker to die but the impatient Joker tries to get the antidote by force, causing Batman to drop the antidote and shattering it on the floor. Batman states that the sad part is that he decided to give Joker the antidote despite all that he's done. Joker thinks the comment is hilarious and dies laughing. Batman carries Joker's body out of Arkham and leaves it on the hood of a GCPD patrol car. Later that night, Batman and Catwoman meet in the ruins of Arkham. Batman states that there is still a lot of work left to do in Arkham City, for the both of them. Characters Heroes/Allies *Bruce Wayne/Batman ** Skins- All skins available as pre-order bonuses from certain retailers or will be released in the future as DLC unless otherwise noted ***Batman Beyond Skin ***1970s Batman Skin ***Batman: Year One Skin ***The Dark Knight Returns Skin ***Batman: Earth-1 Skin ***Batman: The Animated Series Skin ***Sinestro Corps Batman Skin (PS3 Exclusive- Can only be obtained by purchasing the Green Lantern Blu-Ray) *Catwoman - Catwoman is controlled differently than Batman. She has her own story, (Roughly 10% of the game) and her own combat moves (uses her whip, bola, and caltrops). Instead of gliding, she uses her whip plus jumping and climbing through the environment. She has her own version of detective mode, which is known as thief mode. Theif mode highlights objects of value. Along with her whip and the bola, Catwoman uses a Caltrop in combat. She can also crawl along ceilings, climb building, etc with her claws. While some of her missions are optional, she will have to be used on occasion seeing how her story is intertwined with Batman's. The content featuring Catwoman is not avaliavble on the disk, you must download it from X-Box Live/Playstation Store using a code that comes with new copies of the game only (so if you buy a game used, or from Gamefly, you can't get the Catwoman content unless you pay an additional money required). Catwoman also has her own exclusive collection of Riddler trophies to find. **Skins (Skins only available as DLC) ***Batman: The Animated Series Skin ***Batman: The Long Halloween Skin * Tim Drake/Robin- Playable only as a pre-order bonus from Best Buy. Robin will be avaliable via DLC on November 22 for owners of the game who didn't pre-order from Best Buy. Robin makes a brief appearance in the game, and he has his own exclusive challenge map featuring Black Mask. Robin fights with a bo-staff and many of his gadgets. He has his own navigational system, his own combat combos and he's got an explosives augmentation. **Skins (Skins only available as DLC) *** Batman the Animated Series- Dick Grayson Skin ***Red Robin Skin *Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Like Robin, Dick Grayson as Nightwing is a playable character for all challenge maps. Nightwing appears to be more agile when it comes to his fighting style, as seen in his exclusive new trailer. He also fights using his Nightsticks, which generate a painful electric shock to his enemies. He was released on November 1st, 2011. **Skins (Skins only avaliable as DLC) ***The New Batman Adventures Skin *Alfred Pennyworth (Communicates with Batman through comm-link) *Commissioner Gordon * Talia al Ghul *Gotham City Police Department *Jack Ryder *Oracle *Vicki Vale *M.P.T. Aaron Cash *M.P.T. William North *M.P.T. Eddie Burlow *Azrael Villains/Adversaries * The Joker * Harley Quinn * Dr. Hugo Strange * Two-Face * The Penguin * Mr. Freeze * The Riddler * Poison Ivy (Only appears in the Catwoman content) * Solomon Grundy * Zsasz (Only appears in a side mission) * Bane (Only appears in a side mission) * League of Assassins * Ra's al Ghul * Calendar Man * Killer Croc (Cameo only) * Clayface * Deadshot (Only appears in a side mission) * Mad Hatter (Only appears in a side mission) * Hush (Only appears in a side mission) * Black Mask (Cameo only) * Scarecrow (Mask only) * Scarface (Only seen in a display case) * Abramovici Twins ** Mister Hammer ** Sickle *Venom Henchman Other *Nora Fries *Quincy Sharp *Dr. Adam Hamasaki *Dr. Stacy Baker *Fiona Wilson *Thomas Wayne *Martha Wayne *GCPD Officer Elvis Jones *GCPD Officer Best *GCPD Officer Forrester *GCPD Officer Strickland *GCPD Officer Whitman *GCPD Sgt. Tom Miller *GCPD Officer Michaels *GCPD Officer Sanchez *GCPD Officer Denning *GCPD Officer Southwold *Bud and Lou Locations * The Iceberg Lounge (Seen by the Penguin trailer) * Wonder City (implied by the trailer) * Gotham Casino (seen in screenshots and in a trailer) * Monarch Theatre (seen in screenshot and in a trailer) * Crime Alley (seen in screenshots and in a trailer) * Ideal Hardware (implied by trailer, seen in screenshots, and there are numerous of them) * Gotham City Herald (seen in screenshots) * Solomon Wayne Courthouse (implied in GameInformer and seen in trailer) * Gotham City Studio 105.7 (seen in screenshots and in a trailer) * Ace Chemicals (seen in screenshots and seen in trailer) * Wayne Enterprises (seen in a screenshot and seen in trailer) * Sionis Industries (seen in screenshots and seen in trailer) * Joker's Funhouse (seen in screenshots, seen in a trailer, and Joker's Funland as a part of it) **Tricorner Naval **Ghost Train **House of Mirrors * Finnigan's Bar (seen in screenshots, seen in trailer, and there are numerous of them) * Glass, Furniture, & Drapes (seen in a screenshot) * Gotham Cathedral (seen on screenshots, and in a trailer, being converted into the Medical Center) * GBS building (seen in trailer) * W&B building (seen in trailer) * GCN building (seen in trailer) * Hotel Aventine (seen in trailer) * Nunez Motel (seen in comic cover: Hugo & Batman) * Gotham Cars (seen in concept art screenshot) * GCPD Building (Confirmed by OXM) * The Bowery (Confirmed by OXM) * Wonder Tower (Confirmed by OXM) * Amusement Mile (Confirmed by OXM) * Steel Mill (Confirmed by OXM) * TYGER Storage Facility (Confirmed by OXM and seen in trailer) * Gotham Cable News Building (Confirmed by OXM) * Gotham City Bank (Seen in Catwoman Trailer) * Gotham City Radio (Seen in Catwoman Trailer) * Gotham Hardware (Seen in Catwoman Trailer) * Flannegan's Pest Control (Seen in Catwoman Trailer) * Gotham City Olympus (Seen in Catwoman Trailer) * Gotham Docks (Seen at E3) * Baudelaire (Seen at E3) * Black Mask Hideout (Robin's Challenge map) * Freight Train Escape (Robin's Challenge map) * Haley's Circus (Implied by Flying Graysons "Cancelled" Posters and Robin's presence in the game) * Live Nudes (Seen in trailers) * Hat Show (Seen in Penguin trailer) * The Stacked Deck (Seen in trailers) * Gotham General Park (Seen in comics and trailers) * Gotham General Hospital (Seen in trailers) * Restaurant Cockney Z (Seen in trailers) * Ha Ha Club (Seen in trailers) * Gotham Central Entrance (Seen in trailers) * Gotham Monorail (Seen in trailers) * Forensics Department (Seen in Mr. Freeze trailer) * Falcone Warehousing and Storage (Seen in a screenshot) * Gotham City Center (Seen in trailers) * Krank Co. Toys * Black Canary * North Gotham Docks * Prawn Shack * Dini Towers * Shreck's Department Store Gameplay Movement Arkham City is five times bigger then Arkham Asylum. Because of that, there is a less constrictive feel to the game, and a lot more movement options for Batman has been given. Gliding has been given a major overhaul in Arkham City, in Asylum, the player was limited to a very simple glide mechanic that allowed the player to slow descent, allowing them to cover more ground whilst airborne, and perform turns in the air. In Arkham City, Batman swoops across the rooftops, and can execute two new moves that allow him to maintain his glide indefinitely. The first move, the Dive Boost, is very similar to the Dive Bomb, where Batman will pull his cape in and hurtle towards the ground, opening his cape at the last second, and using the newfound boost to make him soar back upwards into the sky. The second move is the Grapple Boost. Batman can fire the grappling gun from the first game in mid-glide, and use the line to pull himself through the city. If Batman is feeling tired, or perhaps wants to travel around in a stealthier fashion, he can now use his Grappel Gun to zip up to a helicopter and hang off it, as well as a sneaky way to travel around Arkham City, Batman can also use this elevated position to plan out his next plan of attack, before dropping into the frey. The Line Launcher from Arkham Asylum makes a return, but the gadget has been heavily upgraded since the last time we saw it, Batman is still able to use it to quickly get from one place to another, though in Arkham City it will open up a whole new range of movement and strategic possibilities. Rocksteady have confirmed that the player is able to fire and travel along the rope line, in the same manner as which they did in Asylum, however this time around the player can swivel the camera around Batman, and at any point during the Line Launcher transportation, execute a flip into the air, following up with a quick second shot from the Line Launcher. Batman can perform this move with 360 degrees of flexibility, and similar to the Grapple Boost, this tactic can be repeated to keep Batman off the ground indefinitely. When travelling down the line, the player can press a button that will slow down time, allowing for easier line launcher shots. Batman can also anchor his line between any two points, and then flip up on to it, balancing in place. Batman can move the distance of line, using his position to plan an attack. More aggressive players can then choose a target, and swing down using the line, slamming their chosen enemy into the ground. Combat Changes have been made to the combat system as well. Batman can now pull off double and even triple takedowns. He can also counter thrown objects by catching them and throwing back, and he can flip over an enemy and attack another in a fluid movement. Batman also has a few new moves in the game. Beatdown- performed by pressing X and B (360) or Square and Circle (PS3) that unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks on his opponent. A demonstrated use of this is to takedown armoured enemies. Batman also has combat abilties added in addition to the new movement abilities.He can pull off a new move called Dive Bomb, Batman can drop from either a great height, or execute the manoeuvre mid glide, plummeting towards the ground to either reach his destination quicker, or make a dramatic entrance to a fight. Rocksteady have confirmed that thugs will jump back in fear, and are not forced back by a form of shockwave generated by Batman’s impact. As well as the Glide kick, Batman can perform and a throat slam by firing his grapple gun at an enemy whilst gliding, which fire Batman into his opponent, slamming them into the ground. Batman will use the environment against his enemies, thanks to context sensitive animations Batman will slam thugs heads against walls if he is close enough. You can employ Explosive Gel into combat, executing a quick flip, Batman can spray either the ground or an enemy, and detonate the gel at his leisure for explosive effect. Batman's attacks can knock thugs into each other, potentially taking multiple enemies out at the same time. Silent Predator The Silent Predator missions have returned. In Arkham Asylum Batman could perform many exotic environment based takedowns (Such as the Corner Takedown or Ledge Takedown) Arkham City is set to increase the variety of these takedowns. Similar to combat, we've excluded certain gadgets like the Ultra Sonic Emitter, which can summon bats to aid you, and will go into the stealthier aspects of the Dark Knight at a later date. Batman can burst through thin walls to grab an enemy and choke him unconscious, in gameplay terms it's a combination of Asylum's explosive gel and a standard silent takedown. Batman can now perform double silent takedowns, as well as hanging takedowns. Batman also has a new smokebomb gadget, small smoke grenade that distracts the enemy and obscures Batman from view just long enough for the Dark Knight to make his escape. To use the smoke bomb, the player must hit the Y or Triangle button when he is spotted by enemies. Batman can also sabotage his enemies weapons, so that when enemies spot and attempt to fire at him, the guns will misfire. Gadgets and Detective Visions Detective Vision In Arkham City Detective Vision has been given an overhaul, in Arkham Asylum DV made the environment transparent and enemies illuminated. To combat a frequent problem of players simply leaving the mode on, and severally reducing the visual experience of the game, in Arkham City DV will highlight enemies and interactive objects in more detail and at greater range than before, though the environment will be very hard to distinguish, forcing players to use DV sparsely if they want to navigate effectively. Detective vision will highlight all characters, weapons and interactive objects in the area. Explosive Gel Also returns from Arkham Asylum, the gel can be deployed in combat, either against the environment, or onto an attacker. Batclaw Can pull thugs towards Batman, who are then promptly finished off with a brutal takedown. Can also be used to grab items like Riddler Trophies. Line Launcher An improved version to it's predecessors' in Arkham Asylum, able to fire multiple lines, hold a static line across two points, and be utilised for a special drop-kick, for more details please refer to the in depth description in the Movement section. Batarangs Very little is known about Arkham City's standard Batarang, they will likely remain the same as Arkham Asylums. Remote Control Batarang Another returnee from Arkham Asylum, this new RC Batarang has new features that enable it to perform a 180 degree turn, boost through the air and brake. Previews have also stated the RC 'rang is capable of carrying an electrical charge, to solve a Riddler riddle. Sonic Batarang Another addition from Arkham Asylum, this the sonic batarang remains the same. Freeze Technology New to the game, these gadgets are based upon equipment designed by Victor Fries and are used like grenades. They can be used to freeze environmental hazards, create chunks of ice to cross water, and against enemies. Cryptographic Sequencer Batman's remote hacking device allows him to decode encrypted data sticks and listen in on radio broadcasts throughout Arkham City, such as GCPD comms, which may alert him to crimes. It is also used to hack into Riddler communications to locate Riddler hostages. Smoke Bombs A new addition to Batman's arsenal, allowing him to make a hasty escape if discovered. For more information, please read our Silent Predator section. Remote Electric Charge A combination tool and weapon used by Batman in Arkham City, the REC fires electronic pulses at enemies to stun them or to power electronic generators. Disruptor A new defensive weapon, the Disruptor can be used to disable enemy weapons. Ultra Sonic Emitter A tool that allows players to attract a swarm of bats to a designated area; first reported in the 2009 issue of GameInformer. Rocksteady Community manager Sarah Wellock later issued this statement: "Games are in a constant state of flux and this demo was shown July last year to press. Naturally a lot has changed since then and I sadly can't comment on the status of that feature...." In the game this is a combo attack move, however, and not a gadget. Notes * Buying the game will grant you access to the Gotham City Imposters Beta come it's release. * The song playing during the first official gameplay reveal trailer is "Short Change Hero" by The Heavy. * All the known major female villians have been confirmed in the game. * Though Tim Drake is Robin in the game, the Animated Series skin is Dick Grayson rather than the Tim Drake design from the revamped New Batman Adventures. * Scarecrow is the only villain who appeared physically in the first game that did not return in the second game. However a Riddle and an Easter Egg were made for him. * Thugs have a much wider variety of appearances than in the first game. * Most thugs are grouped into gangs, each headed by a staple Batman villain. * Gang members and territories are heavily stylized and individualized based on the gang's leader. * You can keep track of the gangs in your criminal database. * Thugs not attached to a gang roam the streets. * Riddler thugs have replaced Riddler maps in the new game, and will require interrogation before they will talk. * There are many side quests apart from the main story. One of them involves Batman following a string of payphones being called by Victor Zsasz before finally confronting him. Another involves Batman teaming up with Bane to track down a chemical contriband. * Arkham City features dynamic music, that directly mirrors and reacts to the actions you chose and undertake whilst playing the game. * Arkham City is at least five times the size of Arkham Asylum. * Arkham City's storyline takes place approximately 80% outdoors, and 20% indoors. * The primary storyline of Arkham City is very similar to that of Batman Begins, specifically the story of Ra's al Ghul manipulating events from behind the scenes to destroy Gotham from within. The game's story is also reminiscent of Batman: No Man's Land. * During the game, various characters will reference the TV Drama series Lost ("Joker: ... Imagine your favorite show. You've been through it all. The ups, the downs, the crazy coincidences. And then, BANG! They tell you what it's all about. Would you be happy? Does it make sense? How come it all ended in a church?" "Wait—did they ever explain what the island was?"). Paul Dini, one of the creators of the game, had previously worked on Lost. *Some thugs mention villains that don't appear in the game such as Crazy Quilt and Scarecrow. *Characters in the game mention previous events, such as Talia referencing a past relationship with Batman. * While using the Cryptographic Sequencer, a voice can be heard at three location each of which gives a different code through numbers: **Find the coordinates X700.00, Y490.00 on the Sequencer to intercept a radio frequency that contains the following repeating numbers: 9, 23, 9, 12, 12, 18, 5, 20, 21, 18, 14, 2, 1, 20, 13, 1, 14. The message is decoded as "I WILL RETURN BATMAN". **Find the coordinates X500.00, Y900.00 on the Sequencer to intercept a radio frequency that contains the following repeating numbers: 5, 15, 9, 7, 21, 18, 18, 14, 3, 5, 24, 15, 12, 7, 22, 3, 10, 5, 15, 9, 22, 3, 8, 25, 26, 15, 16, 25, 10, 15, 17, 25. The message is decoded as "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME". **Find the coordinates X200.00, Y500.00 on the Sequencer to intercept a radio frequency that contains the following repeating numbers: 3, 20, 26, 18, 26, 16, 24, 1, 11, 4, 24, 9, 3, 8, 5, 2, 12, 18, 6, 16, 7, 11, 3, 10, 17, 5, 13, 4, 21, 8. Voice Actors * Kevin Conroy - Batman and Hush * Mark Hamill - Joker * James Horan - Jack Ryder * Troy Baker - Two-Face * Steven Blum - Killer Croc and Inmates * Corey Burton - Hugo Strange * Grey DeLisle - Catwoman * Tom Kane - Mayor Quincy Sharp * Stana Katic - Talia al Ghul * David Kaye - Commissioner Gordon * Dee Bradley Baker - Ra's al Ghul * Danny Jacobs - Victor Zsasz * Maurice LaMarche - Mr. Freeze and Calender Man * Nolan North - The Penguin, Black Mask, Multiple Inmates * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn * Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy, Martha Wayne * Wally Wingert - The Riddler * Duane R. Shepard Sr. - Aaron Cash * Roger Rose - William North * Chris Cox - Deadshot, Eddie Burlow * Misty Dini - Fiona and Museum Announcer * Crispin Freeman - Robin, Political Prisoners and Officer Michaels * Peter MacNicol - Mad Hatter * Michael Gough - TYGER 1 * Khary Payton - Azrael and Jon Forrester * Fred Tatasciore - Bane and Solomon Grundy * Kari Wahlgren - Vicki Vale * Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth * Quinton Flynn - Nightwing * Rick D. Wasserman - Clayface Possible Sequel * There are many factors that allude to a sequel to Arkham City. ** Harley's positive Pregnancy Test. ** Batman commenting he will go after Hush tomorrow. ** Azrael comments that Batman will have something to do that will decide the fate of the world. ** The strange communications on the Cryptographic Sequencer, translating into I W I L L R E T U R N. ** Falcone's shipment to Scarecrow seen on Scarecrow's boat. ** Calendar Man's escape from his cell. ** Poison Ivy stating to Catwoman that she will have revenge on humanity ** The Riddler teaming up with Black Mask See Also *Batman: Arkham City/Gallery Videos Video:Batman: Arkham City - Debut Trailer|Joker Teaser Trailer Video:Batman: Arkham City Hugo Strange Trailer 720P|Hugo Strange Trailer Video:Batman: Arkham City - Official Gameplay Trailer - This Ain't No Place for a Hero|Gameplay Trailer Video:Catwoman HD Gameplay Trailer - Batman: Arkham City|Catwoman Trailer Video:Catwoman and Batman Gameplay - Batman: Arkham City|Catwoman and Batman Gameplay Video:Can you defeat a mind such as mine?|The Riddler Trailer Video:Batman: Arkham City - Penguin Trailer|The Penguin Trailer Video:Mr. Freeze HD Gameplay Trailer - Batman: Arkham City|Mr. Freeze Trailer Video:Interview with Joker (Batman: Arkham City)|Secret Joker Audio Tape Video:Interview with Penguin (Batman: Arkham City)|Secret Penguin Audio Tape Video:Interwiew with Quincy Sharp/Riddler (Batman: Arkham City)|Secret Quincy Sharp/Riddler Audio Tape Video:Interwiew with Catwoman (Batman: Arkham City)|Secret Catwoman Audio Tape Video:Batman: Arkham City - Secret Two Face Audio Tape|Secret Two Face Audio Tape Video:"We could both actually die here tonight!" - Batman: Arkham City|The Joker trailer Video:Batman Arkham City new gameplay footage ps3|New Gameplay PS3 preview Video:Robin Pack - GameStop Exclusive - When you pre-order!|Robin trailer Video:"Soon I will command forces beyond your comprehension" - Batman: Arkham City |Official Launch Trailer Video:Nightwing for Arkham City|Nightwing Trailer Category:Video Games Category:Batman: Arkham City